zigandsharkofandomcom-20200222-history
Fancy Footwork
" | image = Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Title Card.png|English Title Card 158TitleCardFR.png|French Title Card | season = 1 | number = 58 | numberseries= 58 | airdate = May 6, 2015 (Youtube) | writer = Olivier Jean-Marie | storyboard = Stéphane Annette | previous = "The King's Highway" | next = "Origami"}} " " (French: "Jeux de jambes") is the fifty-eighth episode from season one of Zig & Sharko. It was written by Olivier Jean-Marie and storyboarded by Stéphane Annette. Major Characters *Zig (Metamorphic) *Sharko *Marina (Mutant to two feet) *Bernie Minor Characters *Fairy *Blue Fish *Green Fish *Pink Fish *Red Fish *Cyan Fish *Orange Fish *Peacock *Kangaroos *Gray Monkey *Gray Monkey's parent *Snake *Turtle "Marina wants legs more than anything and one night her wish is granted by a Good Fairy. But soon Marina realises that her dream is more of a nightmare! She can’t walk properly, can’t swim anymore, etc. If only things could be like they were before!" The episode opens at Marina's house. Marina is lying down on her bed, reading a catalogue showing many different styles of pants. Marina, wishing she had legs, daydreams of being a human. In her daydream, she is on the shore in a purple bikini and is about to jump into the water. The scene switches back to real life and Marina falls face-first onto her floor. She brings herself up and spots a single star out of the window. She smiles, presumably after wishing for legs, and then goes to bed. Overnight, a blue fairy with a mermaid tail visits and uses her magic wand on Marina. When Marina wakes up, she falls over and looks back to see that she now has legs. Surprised, she screams so loudly that Sharko's weights fall on him and wake him up. Sharko rushes to Marina's room, thinking there is danger. Marina is behind a clamshell and shows Sharko her new legs. She covers her upper legs with a mint-colored cloth as a makeshift skirt. Marina walks over to Sharko but stumbles, unused to walking. Marina and Sharko walk outside, surprising the other sea creatures, until Marina realizes she can no longer breathe underwater. Sharko brings her to shore and performs CPR on her. Marina gets up and falls. The scene then switches to Zig in his hammock, drinking a smoothie in peace. Zig spots Marina walking and cannot believe his eyes. He hungrily walks over to her and Sharko and is hit in the head with a coconut. Zig looks up to see Marina's legs and rubs his eyes to make sure he is not hallucinating. Marina falls down again, in front of an old shack that she will live in for the time being, as she ca no longer live undersea. Inside the shack, Marina is trying to decide what to wear. She settles on a pair of pink yoga pants before looking over to see five monkeys in the window, waiting for her to take off her skirt. The scene changes to show all kinds of jungle creatures outside, hoping to watch Marina change. Marina is embarrassed and screams, then throws a TV out her window to make the animals leave. She laughs and closes the blinds. Meanwhile, Sharko is sadly waiting by Marina's old rock. Marina whistles at Sharko to show him her new pants, and Sharko forgets his sadness, panting. Marina then trips, falling into the water. Sharko has to give Marina CPR again. Next, Marina is at a pool, having Zig help her learn to swim with legs. Sharko does not trust Zig and is angry at him when he falls into the water, right on top of Sharko's nose. Marina is now submerged in the water and needs Sharko to give her CPR for a third time. The scene transitions back inside Marina's shack during nighttime, where she is serving dinner to Zig and Sharko. However, all she has for food on land are a few bugs. Zig and Sharko nervously try to push the plate of bugs away, but accidentally throw the plate onto Marina's face. Zig removes the plate from her face and Sharko hands her a bottle of sparkling water. Marina struggles to open it and ends up shaking it to the point of explosion, flooding the entire shack and destroying everything inside. Zig, Sharko and Bernie leave and Marina is very sad. She begins to realize how much worse living on land is compared to living in the ocean. Marina watches Sharko walk away and she becomes angry at her new legs. She rips off her yoga pants and throws them outside, preferring to sleep in her panties rather than with the pants that have caused her so much trouble. Back at Zig's hammock, Zig compares Marina's legs to chicken legs and decides to return to Marina's shack to try to eat her. The blue fairy returns to Marina's shack, about to give Marina's mermaid tail back. However, Zig gets in the way; in the morning, he wakes up with a mermaid tail of his own. The other jungle creatures laugh at Zig's new tail until he rushes into the water. Zig bumps into Sharko, who brings him over to Marina. Marina, still very unhappy with her legs, tries to summon back the blue fairy. Much to Sharko's surprise, Marina succeeds and is turned back into a mermaid. Zig, who has just realized that his new tail will taste just like Marina, cries after getting back his original body. The credits start. *Along with "The Mermaid in the Sky", "Hundreds of Kids and Counting", "Silly Builders" and "The Manic Mermaid", this was one of the first episodes uploaded on the official Zig & Sharko Youtube channel. *Zig's tummy is brown instead of gray; *Zig's Legs is brown instead of gray; *Bernie's eyes rotated to the ground Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Marina Reading.png 158 (1).png 158 (2).png 158 (3).png 158 (4).png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Sharko Barges In.png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Marina's New Legs.png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Sharko's Jaw Drops.png 158 (5).png 158 (6).png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Marina Gasps.png 158 (7).png 158 (8).png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Zig Looks at Viewer.png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Zig Sees Marina's Legs.png 158 (9).png 158 (10).png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Marina Changing.png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Marina Embarrassed.png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Jungle Creatures.png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Sharko Sad.png 158 (11).png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Marina in Yoga Pants.png 158 (12).png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Marina Swimming.png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Marina Drowned.png 158 (13).png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Marina with Sparkling Water.png 158 (14).png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Marina Upset.png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Marina Sad.png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Pants.png 158 (15).png 158 (16).png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Fairy.png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Marina Surprised.png 158 (17).png 158 (18).png 158 (19).png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Zig with Marina.png 158 (20).png 158 (21).png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Zig Back to Normal.png Zig & Sharko - Fancy Footwork Ending.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1